Mutant Escape!
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: For some stupid reason, Izzy has let out all of the mutants from the Fun Zone and has decided to terrorize the campers with them. Of course this brings about other hilarity in the campers lives as they attempt to stop her. Will they be able to stop her? Dedicated to Karts of Sugar Rush. In Hiatus.


Chapter 1: Escape of the Mutants!

* * *

**Izzy: Hello, people of ****! I, Izzy, have taken Heroi Oscura captive and is using his account to write this ****_amazing_**** fanfiction.**

**Heroi(voice muffled by rope): Mmmmmmmmm. Mmmmmm!**

**Izzy: Obviously, Heroi is very happy with this idea. So let's get on with this story!**

**Heroi(managing to remove the rope from his mouth): Help!**

**Izzy(smirking): Also Heroi, would like to dedicate this story to ****_Karts of Sugar Rush_****! He's an amazing writer and you stood definitely read his stories. I hope Karts enjoys this!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Izzy and Heroi do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

Once upon a time in the Playa des Losers...

A young boy, named Tyler, woke up in his bed. Getting up, he stretched his arms And placed a goofy smile on his face. "All right," he mumbled to himself with a smile.

He pulled on his clothes and walked out of his room and into the lobby. He noticed Noah sitting on one of the chairs, silently reading a book.

"Hey, Noah!" Tyler greeted, walking past him.

Noah raised his head. "Hey," his voice trailed off, as he stared down back at his book. "Whoever you are," he continued, mumbling that last part out.

Tyler didn't seem to hear Noah and continued to have a smile plastered on his face. He walked out of the building and ended up in the pool area of the Playa, where everyone was. He grabbed a football from a nearby table and held it up in the air. "Hey, who wants to play some football?!" he shouted.

Everyone ignored him, engrossed in their own conversations.

Tyler lowered his hand. "Um, guys?"

Alejandro looked over to Tyler. "Sorry," he said, with a smile. "But I've never played your American football before."

Tyler looked surprised. "Really? I'll show you!" he threw the football into the air, but unfortunately hit Heather in the face.

"OW!" Heather covered her face with her hand, in pain. "What the hell was that for?!"

Tyler winced. "Sorry,"

Heather jabbed her finger at the door. "Just… GET OUT OF HERE!"

He sighed and looked around at the rest of the contestants. "Anyone…?" When no one answered, he slumped and took a seat next to Lindsay.

"I just don't get it Lindsay," he whined. "Why can't I ever do anything right?" When she didn't answer, Tyler turned around to look at her. "Lindsay…?"

Lindsay wasn't paying any attention to her boyfriend, instead focusing on using her nail polish to turn her hands pink. "What, Noah?" she asked, not even look his way.

Tyler groaned.

Xxx

"So what's up?" asked Tyler, suddenly wondering why he had even come up to the couple.

Sierra narrowed her eyes, and she held Cody even closer. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone with my Cody?" she muttered to herself, stroking the hair on Cody's head. "I just spent an entire season away from him…"

"Uh… right," Tyler nodded.

Sierra still didn't look pleased as she continued to choke the life out of Cody. "So what do you want?" she sneered.

Tyler paused. He actually didn't know what he wanted. He just came over because no one else would talk to him. "Um…" he wondered what he should say.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Sierra raised an eyebrow. "I don't need one of the most useless contestants near me. It's bad for Cody's image." She made a shooing gesture with her hands.

"Useless?" repeated Tyler.

Sierra shrugged and opened up her pizza laptop. "Here," she said pointing at a piece of pepperoni. "According to this blog post, you are one of the most useless contestants to ever participate in Total Drama."

Tyler's shoulders slumped. "I am?" he asked.

Sierra nodded and shut her "computer." "I'm sorry you'll never be as good as Cody," she said mournfully. "Maybe it's just meant to be?"

"Oh," grumbled Tyler, still looking down.

"Campers!" Chris's voice suddenly echoed throughout the Playa. "Please meet me in the lobby! I have something important to tell you concerning the next season of Total Drama!"

Xxx

"What's up, Chris?" Trent asked.

Chris snorted. "I'm sure all of you remember the disaster that was Pahkitew Island." He jabbed his thumb at the Pahkitew contestants behind him, as they walked into an airplane looking extremely depressed.

One of them, who Tyler remembered as Dave, looked up and waved to them. "Where are they going?" he asked, scratching his head.

Chris clenched his fist. "Back where they belong," he hissed. He coughed. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we're introducing the contestants to next season of Total Drama!"

Everyone groaned. "Another season?" asked Gwen. "Is this show ever going to end?"

"Nope!" Chris answered cheerfully. "Today, right here, right now, we're deciding the competitors for the next season."

"How?" asked Mike.

Chris smirked. "How else?" he questioned. "With a challenge! Chef…."

Chef rolled over a map of Pahkitew Island. "They don't pay me enough for this," he muttered.

Holding up a Gilded Chris Award, Chris smiled. "There are exactly thirteen Gilded Chris Awards hidden in the island. Whoever brings one back gets an instant pass into the next season!"

Courtney snorted. "And what if we don't participate?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that whoever doesn't participate and tries to find an award gets sent home immediately," Chris continued smoothly. "And you won't be able to ever come back to the Playa des Losers."

Everyone exchanged careful glances.

"You guys _don't_ want to come here for summer vacation," Chris said in a sing-song voice. "It's alright, I guess…"

"Fine," snapped Zoey. "You've made your point!"

"Glad I did." Chris looked at his watch. "And the challenge starts…. NOW!"

Everyone walked off, some albeit a bit slower than the others, not willing to risk their lives just so they can risk their lives again.

Tyler debated whether or not to find Lindsay, but his heart dropped when he noticed her with Beth. After thinking for a few minutes, he decided to follow Noah and Dawn into the lobby. He watched as Noah snuggled into a nearby chair with his book.

"You're not going to look?" Dawn frowned.

Noah didn't look up. "Why should I?" he questioned. "It's not like it matters. Why would I want to compete in another season?" He eyed Dawn carefully. "Any reason you followed me by the way?"

Dawn smiled mysteriously. "I read Chris's aura," she explained. "Apparently one of the awards is hidden in here."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Wonderful," he muttered.

Tyler chose to ignore the two, trying his best to find the award in the lobby. He turned a corner and found himself facing a small wooden door. Glancing around to make sure no one was near him, he quickly opened the door and peered inside.

On the other side was a set of stairs leading down into the basement. Near the door was a shelf where a couple of flashlight were laid onto.

"Is this where the Gilded Chris Award is?" wondered Tyler, grabbing a flashlight. Hitting the switch, the flashlight turned on, but for some reason it looked extremely dim.

With one steady step at a time, Tyler walked down the set of stairs, feeling a sense of dread creep up on him. When he ended up on the last step, he frowned and gazed at the long tunnel that extended in front of him. "Um.. what's this?"' he asked no one in particular.

Xxx

Noah looked around in confusion, the lobby in confusion. "Hey, where's Izzy?" he asked, suddenly realizing that someone was missing.

Dawn shrugged. "Maybe she went into the forest to cool off for a bit," she suggested.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "You've really never met Izzy haven't you?" he drawled.

Xxx

Izzy watched as the doors to the Fun Zone slid open, in wonder. "Wow," she said, her mouth wide open. "So this is where Chris keeps all the mutants." Her face transformed, showing off a wicked grin. "Hey mutants!" she screamed out into the air.

Immediately the forest burst to life, as countless mutants emerged from the trees and bushes, surrounding Izzy. Izzy felt the ground shake, form Larry's roots as he walked up to the teenage crazy.

Larry sniffed her and growled. He obviously wasn't happy with her intrusion.

Izzy smirked. "Right," she said as she held up a strange contraption with a green top attached to the bottom. She grabbed the cord that extended from it and yelled, "Let it rip!"

The top flew at Larry and hit it on the head. The top bounced off of the plant as it growled, looking a bit more angry.

Izzy didn't look that put out. "That doesn't matter," she exclaimed, pulling out a Duel Disk. She drew five card from her deck and smirked. She then slammed two cards down on the duel disk. "With Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale at 1 and 9! I then Pendulum Summon the rest of my monsters straight from my hand!" She slammed the rest of her card onto the disk.

Nothing happened.

Izzy looked a bit more irritated. "Fine," she said, throwing away her cards and duel disk. She pulled out a PokeBall. "Now go Pikachu!" She threw it at Larry but it just bounced off of its head.

Larry took a step closer gritting its teeth. The rest of the mutant animals just looked confused.

"Dammit!" cursed Izzy. "That guy who sold me meth told me that this would work!" She face-palmed. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him when he told me he was a science teacher."

Larry, having enough of the stand-up comedy, charged at Izzy with his head bowed down. Izzy quickly jumped over the attack and watched as Larry slammed into a nearby tree. "Hey!" she snapped. "Don't you ever do that again! You're lucky that this is a cartoon that parodies a reality TV show." Izzy jumped onto Larry's head and wrapped a rope around its head. She pulled the rope back and Larry roared in pain, before calming down and awaiting Izzy's orders.

Izzy smirked and pulled out a sword. She then turned to the rest of the mutant animals. "Today!" she announced in a mighty voice. "We begin our attack on Pahkitew Island where the Playa des Losers is. We then will turn our attack to the ORIGINAL ISLAND!"

The mutant animals cheered as Izzy smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

**Heroi: So I can still write my other projects?**

**Izzy(holding up a shotgun): Yep! Of course if you take this away from me...**

**Heroi(shivering): Okay! Okay!**

**Izzy(smiling): Good. (Turns to the audience) Now reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. If I don't get any... (cocks shotgun) **


End file.
